Caught in the Act
by feedthegrimmjows
Summary: He finds her sleeping peacefully, and the thoughts that follow are enough to drive him to unconsciousness himself. TaichiMimi, oneshot


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Digimon._

 _ **Summary: He finds her sleeping peacefully, and the thoughts that follow are enough to drive him to unconsciousness himself. TaichiMimi, oneshot**_

 _So, I was watching Digimon Tri, I think that's what it's officially called, and it brought back all this nostalgia and feels and I wish I was more a part of this fandom when I was younger. Because I absolutely looooved Digimon. Then again, maybe I spared it from my terrible writing from back on my old account. But yeah. This is my first time writing for Digimon - I'm excited yet nervous. Please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Caught in the Act**

* * *

She's a vision - a perfect picture of innocence - dressed in pink and white lace, hair flowing down the side of the couch that she is sprawled upon. Her face, while often always spread wide in a grin, is relaxed, slackened by unconsciousness. Her chest rises and falls gently, her breath sounding softly out of parted lips.

Taichi hadn't meant to find her like this. He hadn't meant to stumble upon her in such a private moment. It's enough to make his cheeks flush.

Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. Mimi and Sora had been inseparable ever since starting college together, so no wonder she would be napping on her couch. No wonder.

His eyes scan over her again, raking greedily over her despite himself. It is an odd time when he finds himself able to look at her and not worry about her catching his glance, and asking that question he finds himself dreading.

 _"You like what you see?"_

He can just see the look on her face, the vixen that she is, taunting and teasing him and _terrifying him_.

And him turning the shade of Koushirou's hair.

Mimi lets out a sigh and rolls over to one side, facing him even more. Her hair falls in front of her face and his fingers itch to push it away, to feel the silkiness of it against his skin, to see if it really is as soft as it looks. Her shirt has lifted just the slightest bit, revealing a stretch of skin he yearns to press his mouth to.

His pulse pounding in his veins, heart thrumming a vicious tattoo against his ribcage, he attempts to turn away, but just cannot find the willpower.

 _Do I like what I see?_ His thoughts are pressured, like water surging out of a punctured tank. _I do, I do, I've liked it for years, I can't take my eyes off you, damn it, I don't know what to do about anything anymore, not anything, especially not you -_

"Taichi?"

He stiffens, but the voice that reaches his ears is not Mimi's, but her roommate's.

"A-Ah...Sora..."

His eyes connect with hers, soulful brown and intuitive, the eyes he used to love - the eyes he still loves, but in a different way.

There's a moment of silence - Mimi slumbers, still.

Sora runs a hand through her hair, the ring on said hand shining bright as a promise. The sight of it no longer causes a pit of discomfort in his stomach.

"You know, I hate to be so blunt, but you should just tell her."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Sora rolls her eyes.

"If you say so," she replies drily.

"Do you have everything in place for Yamato's surprise party?"

Sora nods. "We've been up all night. Thus, sleeping beauty over here."

"Mmmn, thanks for the compliment."

Taichi stiffens and spins around. Mimi is now sitting up, rubbing her eyes in an almost childlike manner. She lets out a catlike yawn. His eyes can't stray from how her dress is hiked up even higher around her legs.

"Perfection takes time," she continues simply.

"Your definition of perfection is _insanity_ ," Sora comments, not unkindly.

"Yeah, yeah," Mimi responds, waving a hand at Sora in an almost lax manner. "Go show Taichi what we have planned so far, please?"

"At least she says _please_ now," Sora faux-whispers to Taichi just as she leaves. He doesn't stifle his chuckle.

"Funny how you laugh, when you were the creep watching me sleep."

Taichi's eyes widen. "Ne? I don't know what you're talking about."

Mimi grins impishly, unoffended in the least by his intrusion to her privacy. "You do. I had no idea I was that enticing to you, Taichi."

She begins to rise, and Taichi is paralyzed with what might happen. He can only thing of her perfect pink lips attached to his ear, whispering and kissing and making chills go up and down his spine. He can only think of capturing those lips with his own, stroking her cheek as his other hand makes its way to her hip, resting there like it was meant to.

Mimi's face-to-face to him now, the thoughts continue to crash through his mind like lightning. She's about to open her mouth when he says her name.

She ignores it.

"Tell me how you feel, Taichi," Mimi says, grinning like a cat, mocking, a bastardization of the conversation from before.

"I-I..." _love you, I'm hopeless, I love you, I love you._

"You might be pleasantly surprised at my response." Mimi reaches up and traces a fingertip along his jawline, licks of heat shooting from that point on his body to the rest of him. He is on fire, he can't breathe, he can't -

Taichi surges forward and captures Mimi's mouth with his own, large hands grasping her tightly to him. Her own, dainty, manicured hands fisting in his thick hair. She presses herself against him, breasts tight against his chest, and he moans as she bites his bottom lip before continuing to kiss him, hard. He moans, and soon one hand is on her ass while the other yanks her hair.

A scoff comes from behind the two, barely registering.

"About time."

* * *

 _ **End.**_


End file.
